


Snape's multipurpose coat

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Snape's multipurpose coat




End file.
